Hating Scumbag's
by mistikal-pantha
Summary: What was going through Cath's mind after Viva Las Vegas? Rated R for swearing... Cath-Sara if you don't like don't read!


Rating: R! For the swearing.

AN: Set after Viva Las Vegas... I'm Australian and season 5 has just premiered here so don't hold it against me! Cath's POV. Cath and Sara.I know this doesn't sound right or whatever it was just a quick thought!

* * *

**Hating Scumbag's**

You know what I really hate... It's walking in on your... whatever you'd like to call Chris... almost fucking someone else! I really hate that! I had it once with Eddie and walking in on Chris and that... that bimbo! Whoever the hell she was! I HATE SCUMBAG'S.

Why me? Why do I pick the one's who always end up cheating on me? That's it... No more... I am not going to love another man nor sleep with one for a very long time! Oh wait maybe I'll just give up on sex all together, sleeping with a woman does sound appealling but I don't want to go out and sleep with a woman who I don't know! Guess going celibate isn't a bad idea... Yeah right I am not turning myself into a nun!

When I got into my Tahoe I had no idea where I was going. I just drove! I thought about going to my sister's place and picking up Linds but I didn't want to disturb her! I just drove. I came to a bar that I remembered going to with Sara after she'd found out about Hank. The inside was just as I remember. I found myself wishing that Sara was here with me though. I have no idea why she would have brightened this place up.

The only reason why I brought Sara here for that drink was because I knew what she was going through. I knew the conflicting feelings she was going to experience. I really hate it when you find out that someone's fucking around on you, I know I said that already, but it... it hurt's knowing, thinking you weren't good enough for them so they had to go elsewhere, I can't imagine how Sara felt knowing that she was that elsewhere.

I walk up to the bar and ask for a beer, not my usual self-pitying drink but I really don't care. I'm not one for self-degradation but walking in on what I did tonight really makes me wonder... am I that horrible? Am I that haggard looking? I know I'm probably not but, you know, it does make you feel like shit!

Before I know it my beer is empty, sheesh I don't remember even drinking it. Someone plop's another one down infront of me, I look up into those eye's, the eye's of the one woman everyone think's I hate!

"Sara, what..."

"I saw you come in... thought you might need this" she indicated to the beer.

"I didn't know you'd be here"

"I'm not supposed to be. So long as you don't say that you saw me here to Grissom I think I'll be fine"

"Why"

"Grissom didn't tell you? I thought he told you everything" why was there a detectable amount of venom in her voice?

"Not everything... I'm sure there are some things I don't know about him"

"I got a DUI a couple of month's ago." and there it is ladies and gents something I never thought I'd here from Sara Sidle! There was silence between us for a few moments when she spoke again "so are you going to lecture me or not"

"Sara I don't lecture, that's Grissom's job. This may surprise you but I got one of those myself."

"Really, I..."

"No I wasn't drunk, but I was influenced"

"Okay, anyway. So what brings you here"

"Wait... one, don't you want to know under what and two, I could ask you the same thing"

"I don't need to know, and I just came here for some company and to test myself"

"Okay well... do you remember what I said to you when we came here after you found out about Hank? Well I just went through it all again! I went to a club tonight and well the guy I was kind of seeing own's the place, I walked into his office and he was just about to fuck someone else, some stupid little bimbo. So now I'm kinda testing myself to see if I get laid or not tonight"

"Why do you need to sit in a bar and drink a beverage that you don't usually drink just to see if you'll get laid"

"I really have no idea"

Okay now I'm thinking I've had too much to drink or that I drank it a little too fast I don't think I made any sense to Sara with my explanation, I don't think I ever did but still I guess I better stop. Sara's trying to say something to me.

"... come on we better get you out of here"

"What was the rest of that? I missed it"

"I said 'Cath, you look really out of it, come on we better get you out of here'"

"Okay" I'm really not too interested in sitting here anymore anyway. Sara actually has to help me out of the bar... argh how embarrassing.

Sometime later we're at an apartment building... wait, I don't live in an apartment... Oh we're at Sara's.

"Come on let's get you inside"

She walks me to the bedroom and help's me get in the bed. What possessed me to say the next thing out of my mouth I'll never know. "Sara, I love you"

"No you don't Cath..."

"Yes Sara I do, I'm not drunk, just a little over tipsy" when I leant up to kiss her she didn't try to push away. I don't think she wanted to. "Sara, really, I know we aren't the best of buddies but I think the reason I was always so cold to you was because I'm attracted to you, eventually the more I tried to get you out of my head, the more impossible it became. I fell in love with you somewhere between there and here"

She leant in to kiss me and I knew at that moment that I really wasn't drunk and that maybe telling her I loved her at that particular moment wasn't such a bad idea. Look's like my little test isn't going to work and I'm going to fail big time!

"You know Cath, I've wanted to hear that for a while now! I fell in love with you somewhere between there and here too"

I don't remember much but I do know that I failed my test. When I woke up with a splitting headache there was a stunning figure standing in the door way with a cup of coffee that smelled absolutely delicious. I turned to look at the alarm clock and noticed the glass of water and the asprin next to it. "I figured you wouldn't have much of a hangover but the asprin might clear some of that fogginess, and there's a cup of coffee here with your name on it... literally" what the heck does that mean. Oh yeah that's right she had to use my mug a few weeks ago and brought the mug home to be cleaned but obviously forgot to bring it back to work!

"That's where my mug dissappeared to and thank you"

"You're welcome, now come on I need food"

"Is that all you think about Sidle"

"No I used to think about you and what you might look like naked but I don't need to imagine it anymore, I've seen it. I have my great memory to rely on now"

"Great a comedian"

"More of the Sara Sidle you didn't know and love"

"Yikes"

"Relax, I'll be good I promise" hmm she look's really good

"Hey Sara, have I mentioned lately that your cute"

"Uh... no"

"Well you are" 'and well your absolutely gorgeous when you blush' "I meant what I said last night about loving you. I do"

"And I love you too" I always thought hearing those two words was a disaster waiting to happen but this time around it wasn't I actually liked hearing them from Sara. For some reason it sounded good, true and it was actually believable. I don't know if this is a perfect ending or not but for my life it will have to do. I guess in the end being fucked around on isn't such a bad thing.

* * *

Reviews are welcome!I know it doesn't make a hell of a lot of sense but it was after all a quick thought!


End file.
